


Home Sweet Home

by Auggusst



Series: Alternate Universes [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Peter Parker, Alive Sarah Rogers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, No superheroes, Non powered au, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Tony is retired, alive edwin jarvis, steve is CEO of stark industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: CEO Steve Rogers is plenty eager to get back to his wonderful husband and their kids after a week long business trip. He loves taking care of Tony's company, but much prefers taking care of his family instead.[Fic written for somebody on Tumblr.]
Relationships: Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Alternate Universes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703173
Comments: 16
Kudos: 275





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> I love this one haha. I'm so glad somebody asked for it!

Since Tony had made Steve CEO five years ago, leaving the company in his capable hands in order to make time for their children, his days were filled with school routines, homework help, meal prep, and extracurricular activities and trips.

It was tiring, more than a little honestly, but much preferable to sitting in company meetings, arguing with the fat cats on which direction the company should move in, or dealing with statistics and the press, and trying to meet a hundred demands at once. Tony still tinkered, when he found the time, still offered new projects, new advancements, but left most of the heavy lifting so to speak to his friend Bruce, a capable scientist and humanitarian, whom he’d known for years, and was now the head of the Stark industries R&D department.

Steve did well as CEO, with Pepper as COO, and though it was quite a shift from managing the Maria Stark Relief Foundation section of the company, he knew his stuff, was a competent businessman who negotiated well, and always got the job done. Tony had sensed that about Steve when they started dating, and two years after they were married, and decided to get their first child, Harley, he brought up the subject of handing the reins over, of letting Steve run the company. Tony had enough of it, really, had dealt with it almost two decades, and if they were going to have kids, he wanted to be there for them, wanted to give them his attention and devotion.

Steve, of course, agreed with little convincing. He was more than willing to shoulder the burden of CEO if it meant Tony would be happy, if it meant their children would always have one parent or another there for them. Steve was an expedient worker, tried to get things done quickly and efficiently, to make sure he had as much time as possible with his husband and the kids too, and although he sometimes got caught up in the office, he managed well, usually made it home in time for dinner.

He’d been on a business trip the last week though, in London, and was more than eager to get home. Tony of course was a capable parent, could juggle their seven and four year old with (relative) ease, but Steve hated being so far away, hated being unable to kiss his husband and tuck his kids into bed, knowing all of them were safe and happy under one roof.

He’d texted Tony’s friend Rhodey and his girlfriend Carol a few times, asking them to keep an eye on his family, and they were glad to do so, of course. Steve’s friend Natasha was busy with the youth center she ran, teaching young girls self defense methods, and had recently rented out a new building for the business, was renovating it. Sam, who coordinated events and relations with the local chapter of the VA, and happened to be one of Steve’s close friends, was planning the upcoming annual Memorial Day celebration with Pepper.

Steve’s best friend, Bucky, stuck around a lot, and had been over three times this week to give Tony a break. He’d lost his arm in war and was honorably discharged from the army a few years ago, and spent most of his time helping Natasha in her endeavors or attending Sam’s weekly meetings. Tony had built him a beautiful prosthetic arm, which the boys _loved_ playing with whenever Uncle Bucky let them, and Steve’s mom, Sarah, had gone with Tony and the kids to the Bronx Zoo two days ago.

The adorable photo he’d received of Harley holding a little snake from the educational center and Peter with ice cream all over his face made Steve’s heart pang with pride and yearning. He couldn’t wait to get home.

Tony couldn’t wait for him to come home either. The kids had been getting kind of antsy the last few days, and more than once Peter had asked “When is Poppa coming home?” throughout the week, despite the distractions from his various aunts and uncles.

Harley, who was always a little more guarded when it came to his emotions, even admitted “I miss Pops,” when Tony tucked him into bed one night, handed him his T-Rex plushie.

“I miss him too,” Tony had replied with a sigh, brushing back his son’s sandy brown bangs. “He’ll be home before you know it though.”

Tony had a bit of a hard time believing his own words. The kids were smart, rambunctious and easily bored, so he was always kept busy during the day now that school was out for the summer, finding new and enriching ways to entertain them, but at night, when Tony finally got time to himself, he couldn’t help but feel Steve’s absence, notice the lack of one tall, blond and handsome man on the opposite side of the bed. It was only another day though, he reminded himself, and Steve would be on the way home.

Still, he found it hard to sleep, hard to get comfortable, without Steve telling him about his day, giving him kisses, wrapping an arm around him. He’d had plenty of support, of course, from his friends, and his mother in law who he _adored_ , and even his old nanny Jarvis, who was really getting up there in age now but loved when Tony brought the kids to visit, but, well, none of them were Steve.

They video-chatted every day, naturally, and the kids took turns screaming in Tony’s ear in their excitement, telling Steve all of the important parts of their day, like what kind of snacks they had, what funny new thing they’d seen on an episode of Spongebob, how Tony had let them help on his latest design project, and they asked questions too, asked what Steve had been doing, if he missed them, if he was going to bring them any souvenirs home. It was all horribly endearing, and entertaining, but it was a little hard for Tony to talk to Steve himself, and it was maybe a little silly to be jealous of his kids, but, hell, he wanted Steve’s attention too.

Tony glanced at his alarm clock on the nightstand, debating whether to just suck it up and try to sleep, or watch TV or something, or to call Steve. It was only nine here, but that made it already 2 over in London.

Steve needed his rest, Tony knew, because travelling and doing business wasn’t all that easy, but he just missed him, wanted to hear his voice. He was sure Steve could forgive him for interrupting his beauty sleep. Steve was always forgiving, and patient, and loving, and although they argued sometimes, and things blew up between them, Steve had never intentionally hurt him, and vice versa, and Tony loved him to death for it.

He hit the ‘call’ button on his StarkPhone now, and held it up to his ear, waiting to see if his husband would pick up.

On the other side of the ocean, Steve had been fast asleep for hours already. The early meeting that morning had been kind of intense, and he was out most of the day picking up gifts for his family, putting his last touches on the meeting report. It’d gone well, all things considered, and a new clean energy plant was greenlit in the area, but damn, Steve wanted nothing more than the hours to pass quickly so he could hop on his flight and head home.

He’d always been a light sleeper, especially since they’d had Harley, and his ears became fine tuned to the sounds of his toddler stirring in the nursery down the hall, so it wasn’t surprising that his phone vibrating on the edge of the bed woke him up.

Steve rubbed his bleary eyes, squinted into the bright screen of his StarkPhone, and his heart gave a little jolt. Tony hadn’t texted, or called him so late the whole week. Was something wrong? Did he have terrible news?

Steve fumbled the phone a little, accepted the call and held it up to his ear.

“Tony? Honey?”

Tony let out a little sigh of relief, a smile spreading over his lips. He held the phone closer to his ear, took in the sleepy tone of his husband’s voice. “Hey baby,” he said.

“Is something wrong? Are you okay?” Steve asked, rubbing his eyes, trying to become more alert.

“Oh! No, no, it’s fine, we’re all fine. I put the kids to bed a while ago. I just…I’m sorry, I know it’s really late.”

Steve glanced at the clock across the room, read the time. Damn, it really was late, though he knew it wasn’t back home. He’d been sleeping well, but didn’t mind too much that his rest was interrupted. He’d missed Tony’s voice too, just him alone. The video chats with Harley and Peter were fun and adorable, but it was a little hard to speak to Tony himself, just the two of them. He wasn’t going to pass that up now.

“It’s alright,” Steve said, smiling a little to himself. “It’s never too late to talk to you.”

Tony’s heart melted at that. It made him more emotional than he thought it would. “God, I love you,” he sighed.

“I love you too,” Steve replied, turning a little on the bed to get more comfortable. “Now how’s my beautiful husband doing?”

The brunet snorted. “Not beautiful right now. I look like a mess, actually. Bucky riled them up today. They had _way_ too much energy. I look, and feel, like a deflated whoopee cushion.”

Steve laughed at that, and it made Tony grin, duck down a little further in the sheets.

“I’m sure you’re beautiful regardless,” Steve replied. “Most beautiful whoopee cushion in the world.”

Tony covered his face, let out a little giggle. “Stop buttering me up like that when you’re so far away. How am I supposed to hear you talk like that without being able to give you a kiss?”

“You can give it to me tomorrow,” Steve promised. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Ugh, me too,” Tony agreed. “I miss you so much. It’s hard sleeping without you.”

“I know the feeling,” Steve sighed.

It really sucked sleeping without Tony, missing his warmth, the way his deft fingers would stroke Steve’s arm, or rub comforting circles into his side when they cuddled. He missed seeing Tony in the morning, hair impossibly messy, his warm brown eyes hazy and sleepy. He missed his good morning kisses. The hotel bed felt really empty now, with Tony’s voice in his ear, soft and kind of pleading.

They’d never been good at being apart. That much hadn’t changed over the years.

“I’ll be home soon,” Steve said, reminding not only Tony, but himself too. “Won’t have another trip for a while.”

“Even if you did, I wouldn’t let you go on it,” Tony replied. “You’re my husband first, CEO second. You belong here, in this big empty bed with me.”

Steve smiled up at the ceiling, Tony’s words filling him with warmth. “Sounds good to me,” he said.

Tony felt satisfied, hearing the amusement in Steve’s tone, knowing he’d made the blond happy. Just these few minutes on the phone were already making him feel better, made it a little easier to sink into the mattress. “Although, Peter tried to worm his way into bed two nights ago.”

“Did you let him?” Steve asked.

Peter had a habit of wanting to sleep with them, always did. Harley, on the other hand, always wanted his own space, insisted he was a big boy early on. It was interesting, how different they were in that aspect. Steve wouldn’t want it any other way though. Both of his sons were unique, and wonderful in their own ways, and he loved them dearly.

That being said, Peter was turning five this summer, and although it was okay to slip into their bed once in a while, Steve was adamant that he needed to learn to love his own bed more. Tony agreed, of course, but sometimes he just couldn’t deny his little boy, loved that Peter adored them enough to want to sleep with them, that he found safety and happiness in their cuddles.

“No, of course not,” Tony replied, though the way he said it intentionally let Steve know it was a joke. “I’m sorry. He had a hard time sleeping. He was missing you. He woke up like four times.”

“Well, I guess I can let that one slide,” Steve said, the words drawn out with fake drama. “I miss him too.”

“Don’t miss him too much. Remember I told you he spilled bright red kool-aid all over the back of the couch the other day?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” the blond replied, scrunched up his nose. Tony laughed at the other end of the line, like he could sense Steve doing it. “Did you pick out a new one yet?”

“Of course. Maybe this one will last a little longer.”

“Than the other three?”

Tony grinned. “Than the other three,” he agreed, nodding a little.

God, he loved Steve so much, loved talking to him like this. He knew it was really late though, and that it couldn’t go on forever. “I should let you sleep,” he started, brushing a hand through his dark hair. “You’ll need plenty of energy to sit on a plane tomorrow,” Tony joked.

“You’re right about that,” Steve said, amused. “It’s such a chore reclining in a spacious private jet.”

“Truly a burden,” Tony agreed.

“I, unfortunately, have to be the one to bear it.”

They laughed, and then there was a little pause. Tony wanted to say more, but knew he should bid Steve goodnight and hang up. He didn’t quite want to let go though.

Steve felt the same. Just having Tony on the line, hearing his low, steady breathing, was such a comfort that he wasn’t quite willing to give up, even if he was tired, and didn’t have anything else productive to say.

Tony knew it had to come to an end unfortunately, and sighed softly. “I’ll let you sleep now. See you tomorrow, alright?” he said.

“See you tomorrow,” Steve agreed, more than a little longing slipping into his voice. “I love you, Tony.”

“I love you too, Steve,” Tony replied, cradling the phone to his ear.

“Now go to sleep. I’ll be home before you know it,” Steve ordered.

“So bossy,” Tony sighed, though he didn’t actually mind.

“You did make me CEO,” Steve countered. “It’s my job to be bossy.”

“Out there, maybe,” Tony conceded. “But behind closed doors, I’m the boss. Don’t forget that, honey.”

The blond smiled wide. “Wouldn’t dream of it, sweetheart.”

Tony laughed a little, brushed a hand over his face. “Okay. I’ll let you go now,” he sighed. “Goodnight, Steve.”

“Goodnight, Tony,” Steve replied. He waited a moment, just to see if Tony had any last second words, but it seemed like he was done, so he hung up, heaved a sigh, and settled back on the bed.

 _‘Just a few more hours,’_ he told himself.

Just because it was a few hours, didn’t mean Steve didn’t feel supreme relief stepping off of the plane and catching sight of Happy, already waiting by the car to take Steve home. He smiled brightly, clasped the man on the back when he stepped down and walked over to the car.

“Had a nice flight?” Happy asked, tugging open the car door for Steve.

“Can’t complain,” Steve replied. “Nice drive?”

“Yeah, not too bad,” Happy said, smiling. “Traffic isn’t too horrible today, should get you home pretty quick. I know Tony’s dying to see you, the kids too.”

“Did they give you any trouble?” Steve asked, settling in the car. One of the plane’s attendants set his bags down in the trunk and gave Happy a thumbs up.

“Besides the handful of skittles Harley so thoughtfully shoved under the seat back there, which melted? Nah, no trouble,” Happy joked.

Steve looked down, bent his neck a little to peer under the seat. Sure enough, he could see a stain, kind of purple-brown, the remnants of a combination of a rainbow of melted candies. He let out a little groan that turned into a laugh. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“Don’t worry about it,” the driver replied. “I didn’t buy the car, I just drive it.”

By the time Steve was scheduled to arrive, Tony was appropriately frazzled. Peter and Harley took turns asking for the time all day, wondering when Steve would appear. No matter how many times Tony told them that he wasn’t going to get there until 4 in the afternoon, they _kept asking_. Harley had refused to clean his room because he didn’t want to stop working on his robot drawings, and Peter had a stomach ache, so he was fussier than usual. Tony had meant to clean the house a bit before Steve came, because without two sets of hands on deck it got a little messy, but that apparently wasn’t happening. He spent a lot of time on the couch, rubbing Peter’s stomach, trying to make him feel better, and whenever he tried to get up, the 4 year old threw a fit. The boys weren’t happy with lunch either, and Harley insisted he’d rather starve himself than eat the literal handful of vegetables Tony had stuck on his plate beside his chicken nuggets, trying to be healthy, and Tony? Well, he’d hardly had time to shovel back some leftover pasta salad with all of their antics.

He was really, _really_ happy Steve was coming home. He loved his boys to the moon and back, but god dammit, sometimes they drove him nuts. They always listened to Steve better, took him as the supreme authority figure (even though Tony spent more time with them, and was equally, if not more intimidating, thank you!) and the brunet couldn’t _wait_ until his husband could talk some sense into them.

By 3pm he was getting antsy himself, checking the time every few minutes. He’d gotten an alert from FRIDAY on his phone that the plane had arrived, so Steve was definitely on his way. Tony texted him once or twice, told him to tell Happy to drive faster, and Steve was entertained by that.

[What am I walking into?] He’d asked.

[Armageddon.] Tony replied.

Armageddon was a little dramatic of a description, Steve thought, but he supposed it was justified when he finally stepped through the door, his luggage in tow, and caught sight of Tony, looking absolutely exhausted. Peter and Harley made it to Steve first, sprinting down the foyer, and his eyes lit up.

Steve pushed his bags to the side. He swept his boys up, each in one arm, staggered a little under the weight, had to drop to his knees, but he managed, and held them close.

“Harley-boy! Petey-pie! I missed you!” he said, giving each of them a kiss on the head, gently squeezing them in a hug.

“I missed you too, Pops!” Harley sighed, pulling back a little. “Dad’s been going crazy all week! I’m glad you’re home.”

Steve laughed a little. “Oh, he gave _you_ a hard time, huh? I heard it was the other way around.”

“Harley was _naughty_ today,” Peter added on his other side, looking up sweetly at his father. “I was good!”

“No you weren’t!” Harley insisted, squinting his eyes at his little brother. “You were crying all morning!”

“Not naughty!” Peter replied, holding on a little tighter to Steve’s shirt collar.

“You were _both_ naughty,” Tony interjected, finally coming up the rear. “I almost sold you both to the local zoo. Luckily your Poppa here came back, or you’d be outta here. I’d turn your rooms into a nice personal spa.”

His face was tired, but his eyes were clearly pleased, taking in the sight of his husband hugging their children after a whole week apart. Practically nothing about Steve had changed in such a short time, but Tony couldn’t help but drink in every detail anyway, his eyes sweeping over the blond’s form, committing it to memory.

Steve grinned up at Tony then, ruffled Harley’s hair and pried Peter off of him so he could stand up. “Hm, maybe we should sell them to the zoo anyway. I’m sure they’d bring in lots of business, being the monkeys they are,” he said pensively.

Peter gasped dramatically. “Not a monkey!” he insisted.

“Me neither!” Harley added indignantly, crossing his arms.

“You definitely are,” Tony replied, squinting at both of them.

Steve was pulling him into his arms then, and Tony’s attention was on Steve exclusively, his hands wrapping around broad shoulders as Steve leaned down and _finally_ gave him a kiss. Tony melted into it, like he always did, and they kissed until Harley let out a little “Ew,” below them, as any child seeing their parents be _extra_ mushy would.

Tony pulled back, licked his lips as Steve laughed. “Your son is _such_ a menace,” the brunet sighed, burying his face in the crook of Steve’s neck. The blond gently rubbed his back, pressed a kiss to his hair.

“And you’re not?” Steve teased.

“Wow. I’m selling all three of you to the zoo,” Tony replied, pinching Steve’s side a little.

“Don’t wanna go to the zoo,” Peter insisted, tugging on the leg of Tony’s pants. His eyes were wide, kind of offended, and well, Tony could never resist that look.

“Of course not,” he sighed, bending down and lifting the pre-schooler into his arms. “I guess you’ll just have to stay right here with me and Poppa.”

“That’s right,” Steve replied, brushing a hand through Peter’s hair. “Or else I’d have to find someone else to give my presents to.”

“You got us presents?” Harley piped up, clearly excited. He glanced at Steve’s luggage, as if he could somehow see through it.

“Of course I did, champ,” Steve said. “But, only kids with clean rooms get presents. That means beds made, and all your toys from around the house in their proper place,” Steve said pointedly, giving each boy a look which Tony had dubbed his ‘Big Business’ look. “I heard you both gave your dad a hard time this week.”

Harley crumpled a little under Steve’s gaze, and his eyes drifted down and to the left, like they always did when he felt guilty, or got caught. “Didn’t mean to,” he said. “I really didn’t.”

“I’ve heard that one before,” Tony replied, though he gently patted Harley’s shoulder. “Just clean up your act a little. Not that I have to even tell you that, now that your father’s here.”

“I shouldn’t have to be here for you two to behave,” Steve said, looking at Peter, and then at Harley, his face a little stern. “You’re supposed to always be good boys. Am I right?”

“You’re right,” Harley admitted. He looked up at Tony. “I’m sorry dad.”

“Sorry,” Peter added, flashing his puppy dog eyes. He brought a hand up, gently pet Tony’s cheek. “I love you daddy.”

Tony let out a sigh. “You’re a bunch of manipulators,” he replied. “But apology accepted.” He set Peter down. “Now go clean your rooms so you can get your surprises. Harley, please help Peter with his toys.”

“’Kay!” Harley replied, and he grabbed Peter’s hand. The two of them took off down the hall.

Steve and Tony watched fondly for a moment, before the blond wrapped his arms around Tony again, kissed him once more.

“And you?” Tony muttered against his lips. “Have you been a good boy?” he asked suggestively.

Steve grinned, let his hands rest on Tony’s ass. “May have been a little naughty. Might need you to ‘punish’ me later.”

“That,” Tony replied, brushing a hand through his husband’s bangs, “would be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
